centralcityunlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
News
It's important to stay on top of the news of the day, expecially in Central City. September 7, 2013 1. There is a provocative editorial by Bert Merckel. He is claiming that the upswing in crime, serial killing in particular is a result of the mutation rate. He quotes numerous statistics about the large increase over the past few years of murders, missing persons, and violence. He claims the mutated are by their nature more inclined towards insanity due to the alterations to the genetic code. While it doesn't use the terms quarantine or euthanasia, it definitely has the tone. 2. A new species of eel discovered in Central City bay. A relative of the remora, it seems to be much larger with a more diverse diet. While still a scavenger, not a carnivore, it seems able to digest more plant substances. Scientists are eager to study and find out if this new mutation is connected to the general mutation rate in the world. 3. Knitting through the Ages. An unusual display will be at the Central City Crafting Pavilion. It will show knitted clothing and art from ancient to modern, from functional to decoratively useless. Tapestries, statues, armor, displays, and other devices; also a wide range of materials cloth, living plants, glass, metal, and others. The general display will be available for 2 weeks, with lectures, events, and special displays periodically. 4. Another claim has been made disputing the zoning for the Hampton School of the Arts, delaying the reconstruction again. The proponents claim that the disputes are meaningless harassment, and the fourth delay is a crime against the students who need a wrld class education. The disputing group, a group of concerned business owners from around the Kirby district claim the influx of students will unnecessarily put pressure on the surrounding areas security needs. They also point out the nature of classes and concerts will strain transportation routes. 5. Murder and chaos at the Davis and Davis Stockyard. Information is sketchy due to a failure of the security system, but according to the police, 4 guards were apparently beaten and then hung from the line, it is unknown if they were dead before or after. Afterwards, 6 pens were opened leading to the release of 80 cows, 120 pigs, and 80 sheep were released into the river district. Police are handling this as a homicide and are asking for any leads. 6. A gruesome multiple murder has been blamed on an unknown mutant. Seven people were incinerated at the Cluck n' Bucket in what may be an apparent robbery. The victims were Margaret Folsome, Bernice Jones, Paul Degato, Sunshine Quince, Jared Washington, George Cooper, and Sam Tucker. According to the brief images captured by the buildings surveillance system, the mutant expelled fire from his hands setting the restaurant on fire. The mutant’s image was taken from the video surveillance before the camera was destroyed. He is approximately 7 feet tall, black hair, orange eyes, and was last seen wearing a blue overcoat. He is considered armed and highly dangerous. September 21, 2013 1. Noted newscaster Sandra Franks was killed today when her car was detonated inside a private parking structure. The motive is currently unknown, but police are currently pursuing all possible leads. Ms. Franks was known for in depth celebrity stories and humanizing political pieces. Also killed in the blast was her rumored paramour, Jason Burns, the baseball phenom; her driver, Vincent Montgomery; and her personal assistant, Jill Saunders. 2. Paul Kirtland, 68, is retiring from his post as head of the Central City Department of Transportation after 17 years in the post. He states that he retiring to concentrate on his health and to spend time with his family. He states he will work with the mayor and the governor to help name his replacement. 3. Three members of the Purva family were slain in their house, and the youngest, a son, remains missing. The victims were all stabbed multiple times. The father, Nilson Purva (42), was a two-time winner of the Central City English teacher of the year. Vivian (38), the mother, was a nurse at St. Paul’s General Hospital. Their daughter, Rebecca (14), was a high school freshman interested in debate and art. Their son, Craig (8), is still missing. 4. Stocks of Bernard Medical tumbled dramatically after the suicide of Dr. Lei Nang revealed a massive cover-up concerning the neural sheathing in their cybernetic devices. According to Dr. Nang’s suicide note and the files he leaked online, the neural sheathing cannot maintain the necessary potential and instead causes rapid degradation of the neural net. The AMA and FDA are re-evaluating all current patents and permissions of Bernard Medical at this time, but are stating that they do not believe there is any reason for individuals with Bernard cybernetic devices to be concerned. 5. Rave reviews for a new modern synthesis opera “Torn Kingdoms” which is a reinterpretation of Antony and Cleopatra and Julius Caesar. A surprising mix of traditional operatic conventions, jazz, rock, and swing. The artistic team of Pauline Feng and Octavia Wesley are already hearing buzz about Tony awards. October 5, 2013 1. Texas has announced they will be expediting the execution of Calvin “Hammer-Hand” Kryson. The mutant was found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, armed robbery, and assault. The officials involved point to the complexity of holding him in solitary, and the inherent risk of his enhanced strength and durability. Advocates are screaming that this is a biased decision, pointing out the non-mutant gunman, Karl Paulsen, did not received a death sentence. The governor defended his position stating, “He was found guilty by twelve hard-working, honest, regular citizens. Therefore, he’s guilty and we will bring his sentence to fruition with all the speed that the victims deserve.” 2. A strange robbery occurred at the Elusive Boutique,last night. After closing, two individuals, appearing to be Halle Berry and Marilyn Monroe, strode out of the dressing room holding some kind of device.. They apparently used some kind of flash-bang to blind the employees, and then drugged them. The cameras were destroyed, and the registers and display cases opened with some kind of blowtorch. According to her press agent, Halle Berry is currently in Toronto filming a new thriller 3. An pro-con editorial takes on the idea of vigilantism. The pro side points out the effects of the insane and powerful mutants against poor defenseless human victims. Clearly it takes the threat of mutancy as a natural disaster and vigilantes are normal people trying to save their cities. In contrast, the anti-vigilante side proclaims that vigilantes though well intentioned may just add dangerous weapons into the conflict and put themselves at risk. It advocates arming the police with weapons powerful enough to deal with the new threats and enhanced police efforts in investigation. ' ' 4. There was a multiple murder at the Walmart Grocery district distribution center. A system supervisor and two guards were ripped apart by shrapnel. Police have not released what kind of explosives were used. Twelve pallets of food were stolen along with trolleys to transport them. No photos currently have been released of the perpetrators. ''' October 19, 2013 '''1. There has been a resolution in the conflict over the Hampton School of the Arts. Instead of reconstructing the purchased plot in the Kirby district, a new site 2 blocks away. The site is not as convenient to public transportation, but does have more raw space and needs less rebuilding. The coalition of businessmen have endorsed this plan and withdrawn their zoning complaints if this is taken, the school backers have also tacitly accepted the plan. There have been minor community complaints, but nothing close to the previous levels of obstruction. 2. A major theft occurred at the Fourth Street Premium Pawn. Details are sketchy due to an unexplained local electrical outage knocking out cellphones and cameras, however the witnesses claimed that 2 individuals came in wearing dark dusters and motorcycle helmets. They set off some kind of sonic grenade and then released some kind of adhesive foam. While no one was killed, 2 people had temporarily deafness and one person broke his arm and leg after falling while one of his legs has been adhered to the floor. 3. Advertisement: There will be a rally for the Safe Future Foundation at Carlton Cape Park. There will be music, speeches, and refreshments. As per their name, there will be armed security provided. Arrive early, they are predicting up to ten thousand participants. Donations are appreciated, but not required. Go to SafeFutureFoundation.com for further information. ' 4. The Central City Convention Court will be hosting the 3-day Central City Wine Festival, with an expected 200 professional wineries in attendance and 300 brand new fields. There will competitions, lectures, and 3 full auctions. One of the key events, aside from the world famous competitions, will be the cooking demonstrations with the Food Network All Stars. There is also a small section for supplements and grape juice for the children. The city has set up additional runs at the Convention Courts bus station.' November 2, 2013 1. A near-fatal accident occurred at the Central City 175K Road Race. George Quincy’s bicycle was accidentally jarred when a police barricade was knocked over. The resulting spill resulted in severe lacerations to his chest, two broken legs, 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and numerous facial contusions. He is currently still sedated at Beatrice Howards Memorial Hospital. The winner, Vincent Jorge dedicated his victory to the fallen up and coming racer. 2. There was a small riot at the Safe Future Foundation Rally at Carlton Cape Park. According to reports, a mob of pro-mutant rights agitators attacked the peaceful rally. A mutant with a feline appearance lunged at one of the guards, who responded with non-lethal force. The situation quickly escalated, with eventually 200 individuals involved in the brawl, while there were numerous hospitalizations, there were no reported deaths. Thirty people were eventually arrested, and charges are being considered. The rally has been postponed. ' 3. A strange case of vigilantism occurred outside the Newman Memorial Theater. Apparently after a few too many drinks of spiked punch, the Southern Baptist Public Awareness Action Group became an angry mob and set out to destroy the theater for holding a public performance of My Lord, My God (a controversial reinterpretation of the Gospel, equating religious ecstasy with lust and freedom). When the enraged group approached the theater with their improvised weaponry, a young man dressed in leather wielding a quarterstaff stood against them. The numerous videos shot by both theatergoers and nearby conventioneers have gone viral. Despite numerous broken bones and contusions, there were no deaths, and the vigilante, who some are calling Little John, fled the scene.' November 16, 2013 1. In another stunning robbery, a female Angelina Jolie look-a-like cleared out the Glase’ Dressmakers Shop. The look-a-like came in along with a bodyguard. After the owner temporarily closed the shop, she was somehow drugged. The cameras were subsequently disabled, and then almost the entire stock was removed. Ameile Boudet places the value of the stolen clothing and accessories at over $150,000. 2. Reporter Craig Hilman’s body was found at the E street municipal depot. Two other bodies were also at the location. All three were pulverized and then set burned. Luckily, Mr. Hilman left notes stating where he would be, and was identified due to a titanium/ceramic joint in his shoulder. The other two bodies have yet to be identified, but it assumed that they were sources of the reporter. Currently, there is inadequate information to confirm what stories he may have been working on, or which story lead to his death but the Central City Ledger promises to uncover the truth. 3. Central City will be one of the pilot cities for a new police upgrade pilot program. In response to more dangerous criminals, the police will be utilizing new robotic enhancements in small controlled situations. Both remote operated and direct piloted systems will be utilized. The Central City Police would like to emphasize that this is a pilot program so the devices will be used only under direct supervision and not automated systems will use direct lethal force and all police officers being issued robotic devices will have been cleared through the highest levels of both the police force, the Officer’s union, and the public oversight commission. December 1, 2013 1. A well respected member of the Central City University faculty has been murdered. Dr. Carl J. Quincy, noted geologist was found torn apart in his backyard. The damage to house was extensive with multiple doors being ripped off, scorch marks throughout the house, and pitted and cracked walls. In the backyard, within the grounds the ground has been disturbed with large stones having been excavated and dumped. Neighbors reported multiple gunshots, dull thuds, and flashes of light, but no clear identifications have been offered. No motive has yet been proposed, but robbery has been put forward, since the professor was a recognized expert for gem mining companies. 2. A sinkhole reveals a illegal puppy mill and a brutal murder. A disused anodizing workshop had part of its wall collapse due to a small settling event, and when the utilities department came to investigate, they discovered a horror show for animal lovers. Over 70 cages were stacked in the small area, many with smeared with blood and feces. No dogs were still present, but the man suspected of running the mill, Bob Farrik was found in one of the small cages in the corner. The large man had apparently been folded and then crushed into the cage where he died of internal hemorrhaging. The police state they will be investigating both the murder and its connection to the animal abuse. The utility company would like to reassure its customers that there is no evidence that the sinkhole was a result of negligence or natural causes, they claim that it was manmade, perhaps related to the illegal activity occurring in the workshop. 3. Another pawnshop was robbed by the Helmet Holdups. They struck the Yancy Pawn and Trade early last evening. Again they disrupted the security cameras and then attacked with some sort of sonic grenade. One of the customers did pull a gun and fired, but he either missed or it had no effect. The would-be heroes reward for his retaliation was a broken hand after being glued to the floor. the police are still unable to identify the substance they are using due to its rapid breakdown, but experts have stated that it seems to have some similarities with natural adhesives like tar or tree sap, making a positive ID difficult. the two trenchcoated and helmet wearing thieves quickly emptied the cash register, the jewelry case, and a number of high end and specialty electronics. Police are on the case, and request for any witnesses to their escape to please call to stop this two person crime wave. December 14, 2013